familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Deleted scenes Season 7
Deleted scenes from Season 7 {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"| Screenshot !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="375"| Title or description !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"| Intended episode !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"| Found on !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"| Episode Order |- |rowspan="2"| || World of books || Love, Blactually ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Extended scene of Stewie and Brian at the bookstore. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Big tease || Love, Blactually ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Hot girl wonders why she isn't asked out. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Quagmire's calls || Baby Not On Board ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Joe gets annoyed when Quagmire calls him. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || To the Grand Canyon || Baby Not On Board ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| The family decides to visit the Grand Canyon. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Time Machine || Road to Germany ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie shows off his new time machine. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Beyond inappropriate || Road to Germany ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Mort feels Stewie has gone too far in insulting him. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Brian's MySpace || The Man with Two Brians ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter seets Brian up with a MySpace account. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Downer || The Man with Two Brians ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter listens to long-distance dedications on Casey Kasem's show. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || You hate Entourage? || Tales of a Third Grade Nothing ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Brian and Frank encounter two annoying girls. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || I earned the money || Tales of a Third Grade Nothing ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie picks up some cash entertaining Herbert. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || This club is dead || Tales of a Third Grade Nothing ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie compares the club to Jesus' hand-modeling career. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Pope poop || Tales of a Third Grade Nothing ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Peter feels just like the Pope when he takes a poop in the executive bathroom. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Working as a sheep dog || Tales of a Third Grade Nothing ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Peter mentions a former job. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Loud and confusing || Ocean's Three and a Half ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Brian tells Stewie his songs are loud and confusing. Cutaway to an interview with Alan Arkin. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Chrisscross || Ocean's Three and a Half ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter stresses the importance of not being tied to the robbery. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || You are my best friend || Ocean's Three and a Half ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Kids get drunk at Peter's fundraiser. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || This isn't going to work || Ocean's Three and a Half ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Peter tries to help Bonnie have the baby. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Fabulous Dustin || Ocean's Three and a Half ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| The guys find the Dustin Diamond in Carter's vault. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Scale model || Ocean's Three and a Half ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 6 |- |colspan="6"| Peter shows a model of Carter's house. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Don´t flatter yourself || Family Gay ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter plays footsie with Joe. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Hispanic book report || Family Gay ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Lois claims Peter is as confused as a Hispanic book report. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Freezer Fort || Family Gay ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 7 ||align="center"| 3 |- |-Chris makes a fort in the freezer. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Papa Smurf and the pee bag fairy || 420 ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 8 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Brian gets urine from other sources. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || How awesome a flower looks || 420 ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 8 ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Tricia Takanawa gets baked. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Pot baggie! || 420 ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 8 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter sells pot at the ballpark. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Can't we just get our own food? || Not All Dogs Go To Heaven ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 8 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| A seagull is called to the carpet for having an original idea. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Zombie Regan || Not All Dogs Go To Heaven ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 8 ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Meg is compared to a zombie Ronald Reagan. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Cleveland's church || Not All Dogs Go To Heaven ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 8 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Meg takes Brian to Cleveland's church but it isn't what he expected. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Asian in-laws || Stew-Roids ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 8 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter describes Joe's cold meat. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || How Bonnie lost her baby weight || Stew-Roids ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 8 ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Bonnie gets a workout from Joe in the bedroom. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Doll car rental agency || Stew-Roids ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 8 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie plays with dolls. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Real men hate folk music || Stew-Roids ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 8 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Peter teaches Stewie how to be a man. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Stealth Jews and wedding cakes || We Love You, Conrad ||align="center"| Family Guy Volume 8 ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter helps Jillian plan her wedding. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| Category:DVDs Category:Family Guy